


All In A Day's Work

by InsaneMagician



Category: Castle, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat finds out that one of her favorite Caskett fanfic writers is her assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is all done for kicks and laughter.

She had finally gotten her inspiration back, and she had to write as long as the muse would present herself.

> Castle turned around with his trademark, goofy smile, and said, "hey Kate, do you remember —"
> 
> "Not now Rick," she replied with a sigh. "Really, and now you're candidate to the presidency; I still can't _believe_ the spin our lives took."
> 
> "Oh come now honey, it's not so bad!"
> 
> "Except for the example you set in front of the children

"Keira, tell me, do I pay you to write fan fictions?"

Kara froze, her heart speeding up, and if her sharp inhale was of any significance, she had just been scared witless and Cat grinned in pleasure. She loved having that effect, but specially on Kara; it was a rare occurrence, being able to go undetected by the younger woman. What was more, her usual, perfect assistant, was using company time to do things unrelated to work.

. . . . Well, almost.

It was after hours, and Cat wasn't paying her extra for them. She didn't ask the girl to stay behind, and for some reason, she wouldn't leave until Cat did so herself. Also, whenever it looked like she was being idle, Cat would give her things to do, so it made sense to at _least_ appear to be busy, even if it was with something not work related. Kara finally remembered to breath, since it wasn't normal to go so long without inhaling, so she exhaled softly before filling her lungs again.

"Miss Grant —"

"I had no idea it was you," that made her freeze again. "It's sad, your writing is solid and it's always for general audience. Carter is actually quite fond, so it's sad that your statistics aren't high on kudos or favorites."

"Wait, _you_ read my stories?"

"It's not like I knew **you** were the author." She shrugged, making her nonchalance evident and hurting Kara a bit, "not like I care who it is, I just know that I like it.

"Have you ever been interested in writing a something that isn't fiction?" The shaking head was an evident negative. "Good, I like keeping you close."

The revelation made her nervous. "I'm sorry Miss Grant," she began, taking air to continue her apology.

"Don't be, it's not like I needed you," Cat sighed, sitting on a nearby chair, and looking at the empty bullpen.

"Carter's with his father this week?" Small talk. Cat wasn't fond of it, but she didn't mind talking about her son, and since Kara expressed her interest, she couldn't on good conscious, not answer.

"No matter how small the apartment, it always feels empty when he isn't there."

"Maybe you should try for anot her custody agreement?" She suggested, blue eyes still roaming over the screen. "I know it's not my place to meddle, specially after the whole Adam fiasco, but I do know Carter likes it better to be with you than his father."

"He would get bored," the reply was offhanded and finally, Kara turned to face her boss and could see the way those honey eyes turned to a dull brown. "Adam did. I thought _you_ had."

"I guess that's why Carter has been feeling more restless," she muttered looking at the sky (through the ceilings, she had her glasses off) before turning her blue eyes back to the older woman. "Miss Grant, I won't ever get bored of your presence and company."

"Maybe I should give you the editorial spot."

"No thanks," that surprised Cat, "I like being able to help you than write an article or proof read most of the things, yours excluded. Besides, I feel helpful, whenever I can make your job easier."

"And how exactly do you do that?" Kara's eyes were back facing the screen, glasses back on and writing.

"Besides fetching you your Lexapro and Advil, your latte and food?" She paused and gave it her complete attention, deep in thought for a few instances. "I make sure that all those pictures where there's an evident mistake while using the shutter never reach you and you only have to look for the perfect among good shots. I also try to ensure that everyone knows the best color schemes to use."

"And you're also helping me out behind the scenes," Cat sighed again; she doubted she would ever get used to it. "I thought you would go out on a date with the hobbit." It **_was_** Saint Valentine's Day.

"I'm not willing to take such a step with Winn," Kara replied, going back to her writing. "I'm glad we're back on speaking terms."

"Blaming you for Adam wasn't right, it was just easier than facing things."

"He isn't willing to believe you truly want a chance with him, and I don't want to be the reason for him to stay if that's the only he wants," her adamant and heated tone made the older woman blush softly. "You're worth it Cat, I swear you are. You can only speak from your own experience and try to show support in such a manner, but then again, not many are adept at truly understanding you."

"You are?"

"Isn't that why you hired me?"

"A professional relation doesn't tend to extended to such points," a shrug, and she made the hands typing stop. "Keira, we all know they have three kids; the way you picture the oldest and the one in the middle, is brilliant; one wanting to follow his parents' steps into politics, the other struggling to find a better place for himself and turning into a magnificent writer, we can see where you're going."

"So what's the problem with Johanna Rose?"

"If she likes to go with Joe by short, and tries to beat her brothers at sports — you got yourself a tomboy who only shines whenever Alexis is around." Cat was clearly being deliberate in her words. "She's already one of the best characters with a mock gun and beating almost everyone at tag, and has a really unique relation with her nephew, to the point in which she's more than just an aunt, even if they are the same age."

"Um, she's also the only one who gets into the time-traveling agency."

"And you have already made an almost perfect setup for having her being the strange father for the boy!"

"She can't just swap gender!"

"It's a future! There should be special dildos for women to have children among themselves."

That idea made Kara feel tormented, since her own advanced culture had begun making such technologies for the newer generations; she herself had one, not that she had ever used it, since its final purpose was to fully love another woman, if she _wanted_ a woman. The marriage computer only paired men with women, even if there was no gene in their bodies to state they were heterosexual or homosexual, it left them completely neutral, and mostly demisexual, not even bisexual. This had been specially and glaringly obvious once the computer had been destroyed and such objects began being manufactured. Maybe the reason why she had been so reluctant to use it in her story, was because it was _real_ in her old planet.

"Why didn't I think about it?" It made everything she had been structuring incredibly obvious to the point of being blinding. "You're a genius Miss Grant!"

"Back with formalities?"

"Then call me properly by my name," she challenged, most likely not noticing she had done just that as she returned her attention to what she had written.

"Kara!" Her thoughts ended up jumbling in her brain, like one huge highway car crash.

"Cat." She was still trying to sort out everything with super speed, but as her brain worried over her thoughts, her body took control and gave the older blonde a tender peck on the lips. "Thank you."

Cat was frozen in her place, not sure what to do, but knowing she wouldn't allow her assistant back to face the screen, and before anything else, even rational thought, she forced their lips to crash and returned the feeling. "Give a proper thanks, then." She panted against soft lips.

Kara groaned. "A damn it."

And with those words, she forgot everything. That they were employer and employee, that they were at work, that she was Supergirl and giving in, would mean placing a huge target on Cat's _and_ Carter's back. That she was in the middle of the most groundbreaking incest story in the whole Caskett universe and that it was femslash, a subject she wasn't known for writing but hell, she had another account for those. Her writing in Once Upon A Time, The 100, Glee, Xena, Rizzioli and Isles, and more importantly the best movie of 2015: Carol. In all those fandoms, it was femslash, her one single indulgence was in Castle, with Kate and Rick and their adorable chemistry.

She forgot it all, but the body beneath hers.

"Kara," she finally stopped, gasping when she noticed the massive hickey. "Great. Well, at least it's scarf season."

"I — I'm sorry!!"

"Well, I'm not," Cat sighed again. "Come, your other account needs scenes that you like to omit." Mischief was evident in hazel eyes. "We might as well make use of my empty place and give you some, first hand experience."

"Are you sure?"

"I can still fire you, if that's going to be your issue."

"Well, you clearly don't have problem with relationships between workers, else you wouldn't have hired Lucy."

"And I own this company, and we're also two consenting adults." She stood and went to her office to look for her things, coming out quickly. "Now that that's over with, care to join me at my place?"

"I would love that."

"Chop chop, Kara."

She took a deep breath as she saved her writing and stood with her things to follow. "Yes ma'am."

The elevator dinged and for once, all she thought about, was how she was going to make it in such close quarters with the woman of her dreams.

* * *

> "Hey, I'm a great example for the kids!"
> 
> "Well, I'm more worried about our daughter."
> 
> "Relax Kate."
> 
> "Rick, she likes to go by Joe and treats Alex more like her own child."
> 
> "They're family —"
> 
> "They're the same, _age_ , Richard."
> 
> "Okay, I still don't see why you're so worried."
> 
> "Because the time traveler we met was right?" Beckett sighed with worry. "Joan has already been recruited."
> 
> "And you don't want her to join."
> 
> "How can I say no, when I've been a police captain myself?!"
> 
> "Then don't, just trust that everything will work out for the best."
> 
> "Mom, dad," they turned around and couldn't believe it, their little girl was no longer that little. "I'm back."
> 
> "Johanna Rose Castle!" Kate could still only see her baby girl. "What are you doing?"
> 
> "I'll get a shower then."
> 
> "Joe!" Alexis made her not-so-little sister turn around then took a step back. "Joan?"
> 
> "Um, hi." The girl blushed and looked to the side.
> 
> "Wait, isn't _Joe_ the name of Alex's father?" Richard asked while Kate connected the dots.
> 
> "J, you have a lot to explain," it was the scary protective mother tone that always got everyone, including Alexis and Rick, to do exactly as she said. "For now, shower."
> 
> "Want to join me?" Johanna wasn't shy, had never been, specially regarding her not-much-older sister.
> 
> "Joe!" Castle seemed to have finally caught up.
> 
> Alexis stared with opened mouth, looking between all three, just to snap it close and give the younger woman a soft smile. "Sure, but just this one."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in what adventures Johanna Rose Castle might get into as she works to keep the timeline mainstream on its rightful path? Maybe she was the key for Hitler's fall and she actually took the body with her?


End file.
